Matriarch
by She'llBurnOurHorizons
Summary: A convoluted love story, in a world that one death changed irrevocably from the Konoha we all know, and other factors are brought to the surface. Hinata x Sakura x Neji... mostly.
1. Strange Days

_OK, Total Au. And i Don't own anything you recognize...unless you can see the future or something... but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, i guess!_

* * *

"Those eyes… that hair… that smile… that laugh... So Perfect. So Sakura." Hinata mused, her tone wistful as her gaze fell on the _Godaimes' _Prize student-turned-daughter.

When she first found her thoughts turning to Konoha's prized Kunochi and Medic-Nin, Hinata passed it off as Jealousy, But soon enough she couldn't deny, even to herself, that it was something else.

Now, there wasn't a day in the life of Hyuuga Hinata that didn't have thoughts swimming in her head of a most confusing nature, but finally she had defined two things.

Firstly, Haruno Sakura was, as referred to her name, Nature. Whether it was the silky softness of Gardenia that was her Skin, The shining Aqua of a deep, sunlit lake that was her eyes, The gentle care she gave to anyone in need that was so reminiscent of a mother lioness caring for her cub, Or the viciousness that same lioness would protect her family with she so readily displayed when an enemy presented itself.

And second, Hinata was completely in love with her.

With a sigh, Hinata pulled her head back from the corner she was peeking precariously around to gaze at the Pixie-like beauty, turned, and began the walk back to the Hyuuga Clan house.

Upon arriving, she was ushered into the conference room her father always kept ready for discussions of family affairs and meetings. After giving the customary display of courtesy, she enquired of her clan patriarch.

"What is it you wanted of me, father?"

* * *

**Hiashi Hyuuga **was a happy man. Of course, know one who observed him could tell this, but all the same, he was happy.

Originally, when His first born, Hinata showed signs of being far weaker then her younger sister, Hiashi wasn't overly concerned. He still had Hanabi, did he not? But then, during an attempted Kidnapping of Hanabi for the secrets of the Hyuuga Bloodline, a rouge Kunai hit his youngest daughter, point blank, and ended her short life. He now only had one heiress, as the Hyuuga matriarch had passed after delivering Hanabi, and a clan marriage was for eternity. There was no second chance.

A weak Heir was unbefitting of the noble Hyuuga legacy, so he personally invested everything he could into Hinata, pushing her further, higher, until, at the tender age of ten, when most children were still crying for milk and playing with Toys, Hinata reached Jounin and was playing a much deadlier game. But then again, she hadn't really been a child since the moment Hanabi was killed; he had made sure of it.

It was then that he decided to let off. She had reached Jounin when, at the same age, the great Uchiha prodigy was still only just Chunin, and she needed social skills. His heir was unopposed in skill on the battlefield, but what good would that do if she stuttered her way through council meetings? So he began pushing her into social circles with good, strong people she could emulate. Soon enough, she had gained an ice cold demeanor to rival even his own.

She, even without his "encouragement" continued to aim higher, until she was Konoha's top ANBU. Yes, Hiashi Hyuuga was very happy.

* * *

"Hinata. Soon it will be time for you to take my place as clan head. You are strong, you are respected, there is only one more thing that needs to be taken care of if you are too take my place as Clan head. You must get married."

Hinata's face stayed impassive, but on the inside she was screaming.

_NO! NO! You've controlled my entire life, you can't control this! _

"Who is it you have chosen for me, father?" She spoke in monotone.

"No, Hinata. I decided that, being the person you'll spend the rest of your life with, you are given free reign over the choice. Anyone you decide within the given specifications will be acquired for you."

_He makes it sound like a postal service. _

"Father, I'm afraid I know not many males, and even fewer who are not currently in a relationship."

"That's perfectly acceptable Hinata. Because, seeing as you will be ascending to the Head position, the position of the patriarch, naturally, your partner will have to be female. A Matriarch."

_Well… this certainly isn't expected. It sounds suspicious. _

"What of children, father? I assume you wish for the next generation of main branch Hyuuga."

_He smiled. That's never good._

"Ah, yes, well, naturally, it will be the matriarch who will bare the child, and, seeing as it would be prudent that the next clan head bears the Byakugan, it will be Neji, of the branch house who will impregnate her as he is the strongest. Also, seeing as any affairs are strictly forbidden in the clan scripture, Neji will also marry your chosen. Perhaps you should consult with him on your choice."

_Great… so unmarried sex is forbidden, but polygamy isn't? _

_

* * *

_

"Neji?" Hinata hedged. He always had made her feel inferior.

"So. You've herd then."

She nodded. "Yea. So. Anyone you'd hate to be tied to?" she would have asked who he'd have like, but this was her life to, and damn if she wasn't going to have control.

"Yamanaka has deep clan ties, but she annoys me. TenTen would be a conflict of interest, and anyone out of the village is absolutely unacceptable.

Wait… but then, that only left... and oh! He was blushing!

"You like Haruno?" she gasped. The intensifying blush was all the answer she needed.

Oh, this was just too perfect.

"Then, we are in agreement." Her monotone returned as she spoke, along with her superiority.

She stood and left, pausing in the doorway, turned her head and growled at him.

"But remember, she's Mine first."

* * *

Sakura waved goodbye to Naruto and entered her home, still laughing. Yes, her life was good. But it had not always been this way.

When she was younger, her parents died and she was teased mercilessly. She nearly made a friend once, Yamanaka Ino. But the day after they first introduced themselves, a close friend of Ino's was killed, a Hyuuga, and Ino was pulled out of the Ninja academy because she had gone into depression and her parents thought being from a Ninja clan was the reason Hanabi died. It had taken Ino a year to convince her parents to let her back in, and even longer to catch up on all she missed.

Sakura, in that time, decided she would have to stick up for herself. She dedicated her time to training, sometimes forgetting to do even the most basic of task, like eat and sleep. Soon, it was seen that she had a natural penchant for Element attacks, as well as chakra molding, and was soon being trained by the woman who would later become her mother, Tsunade. Through her she met Naruto, The toad Sannins' protégé, and Sasuke, The Snake Sannins', and Sai, the legendary Copy Ninjas', the people who would soon become her family and friends. Her life.

Smiling at the thought, she entered her kitchen and noticed a messenger eagle sitting on the counter. Taking the scroll and letting the tap run for the bird (who drunk quickly then cawed gratefully before taking flight once more) she put a microwave dinner in the microwave, and, while keeping an ear on the ticking, unraveled the scroll.

_**To Miss Haruno Sakura. **_

_**It is hereby proclaimed that yourself is now engaged to Hyuugas' Hinata and Neji, marriage soon to accompany this engagement, as of Konohagakures' clan Law # 1739477907358392028753920ABSCDC, Which states that Any Clanless persons of age can legally be married to any prominent clan member or members without any acquiescence on the part of the Clanless persons in question.**_

_**Please find enclosed Ring as proof of union and keep on your person at all times-**_

She stopped reading there, and, even as the dinner signaled its completion, she still did not move, frozen, her gaze still on the ring in her hand.

* * *

_Uh..huh... well, i never said i was normal, did i? so... anyone think i should bother continuing? __anyways. I would really appreciate it if anyone who actually read this could please leave a review. thanks!_


	2. One More Night

_Does anyone really think i own this? cause i'm pretty sure we all know i don't. _

* * *

"I'm sorry, sakura, really I am, but as much as it breaks my heart to say it, there is nothing I can do. It was one of the specifications when the first hokage practically _begged_ the prominent clans to move to Konohagakure that The Heirs Be given free reign and selection of the Shinobi and Kunoichi for mating purposes."

Tsunade did not like seeing her daughter this way, and if it were anything else she would have already ripped apart the vile, foul being that had caused such hysterics in her usually affable precious girl. But there were some things even the Hokage couldn't change, and ancient agreements were one of them. Damn her grandfathers' actions just had to come back and bite her in the butt, didn't they?

All she could do was hold her as she cried.

* * *

"There's NO WAY IN HELL were gonna let them get away with this!" Naruto yelled, smashing his fist on her kitchen table.

Sasuke Nodded in agreement and Sai flashed one of his more convincing smiles. Sakura reached over and picked up the wretched paper from the table, and perused its contents for a moment, before turning back to her company.

"You know, wasn't Neji-"Here she was interrupted with a loud cry of "THE BASTARD" "- Only recently saying something about being the only Male Hyuuga in the new generation?"

Sai pondered this.

"Now that I think on it, I to remember something along those lines coming from his treacherous mouth. Perhaps, Ugly, You are not only marrying Fate-boy but also some fat old Pig?"

The dining table snapped under Sasuke's grip at this.

Sakura Hit Both Sai and Sasuke over the back of the head, distractedly. Sasuke for breaking her table, and Sai for calling her that wretched Childhood nickname. She new he didn't mean it, but still!

" Ooh… this is bad, this is bad!" Naruto whined.

Sakura's eyes moved, almost as if they had a will of there own, towards the ring, still sitting on the kitchen counter. The Beautiful (and completely Expensive looking) Ring had not been moved since she'd received the scroll last night. She couldn't bare to touch it.

Did her loyalty to the village really outweigh her personal feelings? Could she stand being shackled to someone she'd never met, who was possibly twice her age? Neji was the least of her worries right now, at least she knew (and admittedly, got along quite well with before all this happened) him.

And that brought up another question! How come she had to marry two of them! The only reason she could think of for that was a marriage into the head family, where the soon to be clan leader was incapable of producing children. But, Neji had made it abundantly clear his hatred of the head family, as well the fact he was not a part of it, in his childhood angst days. Does that mean this "Hinata" (which, she thought was a rather strange name for any Hyuuga, let alone one in any position of power, or male) was the next clan head? But how could that be? Hiashi Never spoke of any offspring after his daughter was killed.

Her thoughts were spinning in circles. It just didn't make sense.

She sighed, and turned back to her three friends.

"I really don't want to dwell on this anymore. Let's just go buy a whole lot of junk food and watch stupid movies."

Naruto smiled, as did Sai, while a hint of one could be seen in the corner of Sasuke's mouth, and in the sparkle of his eyes.

As she grabbed her coat on the way out the door, she commented.

"Who knows? Maybe if I eat enough, I'll get fat and the Hyuuga won't want me anymore!"

The sounds of laughter rang through the night, and Sakura couldn't help but feel that maybe, just maybe she could get through this.

* * *

Hinata was walking aimlessly through town. Her _almighty_ father had _decreed_ that, until the wedding, and, for a year afterwards, neither herself nor Neji would be taking missions unless absolutely Necessary, giving them both much more time to _Socialize_.

Neji was off with his Genin team, and as the only people she'd ever associated with were all ANBU and out on missions, she had nothing better to do. She took a turn into the Shopping district and just like that, _She_ was there.

Talking and laughing with her three constant companions, exiting an all-night convenience store loaded down with more junk food then Hinata had ever even seen, while the blonde was loudly imitating what appeared to be the cashier.

" Ooh, Sasuke-Kun! Why don't you and I… meet up, later?" He batted his eyelashes in some ridiculous way and Hinata Found it almost funny.

Had she grown up normal, would this boy have been someone she would have loved?

As the quartet continued to fool around in the street, Hinata began to notice things. Like the way The Uchiha's eyes kept darting to Her Fiancée's joyous face, or how the Artist Kept playfully poking her, or how the Blonde was blatantly ogling her.

She growled in a surprisingly good imitation of a rapid wolf, under her breath. They were coveting what was hers!

And yes, she was refusing to acknowledge Neji had any claim on her, at least until the wedding.

Sakura had always been hers, whether she knew it or not. And Hinata was possessive.

But that did not make her stupid. She knew what sort of reaction she would garner if she acted on her instincts and ripped apart those three wretched beings. So, forcing her ANBU cool back into play, she strode right by them, to go demolish some poor training field instead.

As she walked by, her eyes slid to the side of there own accord…

… And met emerald.

* * *

_This chapter took forever to come to me. really. and i'm not really sure if its any good. But oh well. its here. i tried. thats what counts, right? and yes, there was a little reference to Hinata's Naruto Complex from the canon Series. I couldn't resist. _

_Many thanks to;_

ockjüpck ( First reviewer, i was so happy!)

Kirei Yuki Tenshi ( Thankies Muchly!)

gg9ö9 ( I just love being different)

and

julie ( Whose review finally kicked my butt into gear.)

_And just as a side note... I Really Love reviews..._

* * *


	3. Teenage FBI

* * *

_By now, we all get it. I don't own._

* * *

" Sakura…"

_Who left the window open?_

" Sakura…"

_Wow… The wind knows my name!_

" Sakura, wake up sweetie."

_Wow… the sugar induced delusions sound like my mother…_

" Sakura. Up."

* * *

That last command, combined with a low level lightening Jutsu shock was enough to get the tired girl up.

"I'm UP! Mum? What are you doing in my house?"

Tsunade laughed.

"Well, I know your habits. Of course you would have been on a sugar binge, and we both know the only people who could wake you up after that are either in this room, or In Suna."

"Hey! I resent that!"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Well…" Sakura mumbled. "Orochimaru-Teme almost succeeded…"

The relationship of the Sannin was a complicated one. While Orochimaru had indeed become a Nuke-nin some time earlier, before they were summoned back to Konoha for various roles of importance (ok. Tsunade was summoned; Jiraiya was dragged along by Naruto.) They still had a, somewhat forced understanding.

While Sakura and Naruto had travelled with their selected Sannin for a long time, when most children were still only in their first few years of the Academy, They met Sasuke when he recognized them as Leaf Nin, and asked them to deliver a scroll to the Third Hokage for Him.

When Tsunade became suspicious, He had to explain his unusual circumstances. Having been in a genin team with Sai and an unfortunate Kunoichi who hadn't survived their first C ranked mission, he had been targeted by the Snake Sannin for a long time. The hokage had herd this and they had come to a conclusion. Whether he was insane or not, Orochimaru was powerful, and the loss of his techniques for leaf had been a large blow. So, they decided to fake Sasuke's Abandonment of the village, and he would return once he had been taught all the Sannin could teach him.

So, from then on, Tsunade and Jiraiya, through their apprentices Friendship with the last Sannins Protégé, Had some strained contact with the Third Sannin. Needless to say, they were both happy when Sasuke Defected and returned back to Konoha.

Both Loyal Sannin and Their Various Apprentices returned not long after and soon enough a strong friendship had formed with Sasuke's old teammate, Sai, Completing the quartet.

But, Needless to say, Orochimaru was not happy with His Students betrayal, and had on many occasions, attempted to re claim Sasuke. One such event took place on a mission, where he stormed the camp group at night, after a sugar binge (by himself, so confident in his abilities was he), only to have a sleepy and slightly delusional Sakura Knock him out.

When he awoke, the Leaf Nin's were already gone. What Orochimaru didn't know was that the pink haired Medic nin Was still asleep when she delivered the crushing blows. It was better for his ego that way.

Tsunade Smiled at her daughter.

"Well, none the less, I am here for a reason. Gaara herd of you're… Unique situation and has offered you a sort of holiday in Suna, Masquerading as Konoha Ambassadors. It is an official position, so you will have to have to have an ANBU guard, but other then that, it's really just another visit. What do you think?"

Sakura smiled, and Nudged Naruto, who rolled into Sai, whose hand his Sasuke.

"I think we'll have to pack for Sandy weather!"

* * *

In her office, Tsunade waited until the official "Ambassador's Party" was assembled, before calling to her eldest apprentice.

"Shizune! Can you get be an ANBU?"

Shizune sighed.

"And you didn't notify anyone earlier?"

She shook her head, and her black haired assistant sighed again.

"I'll go see who's available."

After watching Shizune leave, she turned back to the four Jounin Standing in her office.

"Well. Don't you look lovely Saku-Chan?"

Indeed, all four had dressed slightly nicer then usual, as they were, regardless of friendships with the Kazekage, Representing Konoha.

Sakura was wearing a knee length fighting Kimono, with the Obi tied tightly Just under her bust, and Bandages underneath the Kimono. The outfit was colored Mint green and silver.

The boys really hadn't done much, just wore the neatest version's of their everyday outfits they had. Oh, and Naruto brushed his hair. Now it stuck up more, instead of less.

Shizune came back in.

"The only ANBU available are Hawk and Wolf. Both have requested Minimal missions during a set time frame, but this shouldn't be too bad, I think they'll accept."

Tsunade contemplated this. No one other then the ANBU director, not even the Hokage, knew the identity of ANBU members, unless they chose to reveal themselves. So all she knew, was both Wolf and hawk were strong, fast and generally good at what they did. She also knew wolf was Particularly Vicious.

"They'll be good. Summon them?"

Ten minutes later, Both ANBU appeared in the hokage office, fully covered in the standard outfit of their rank.

"I assume Shizune had already briefed you?"

They both nodded.

"Well then. You will return in exactly one month."

* * *

They stood silent as Sakura hugged her mother and Shizune, before they all teleported out to the village gates. They began travelling, and it was only Late in the afternoon that they stopped and make camp.

Sakura turned to the silent companions. Both were tall (much more so then she) and strong built. She wasn't sure, but it looked to her like Wolf was a female. One never could really tell with all the armor of the ANBU.

"Hi. I'm Sakura." She smiled.

Hawk spoke. "Oh, we know."

And removed his mask. It was Neji.

This was not good.

While Naruto yelled profanities at the brunet, Sakura turned to the other ANBU, Hoping to distract everyone.

"Hi. I'm sakura."

Wolf said nothing, just reached up and removed the mask, revealing a Beautiful Female face and telltale Hyuuga eyes.

"I'm Hinata."

"Wow. That's the name of the other guy Saku-Chans gotta marry! That must suck, being named after a guy…" He trailed off as Sasuke Hit Him.

The silence was stifling.

* * *

_Well, yea. Still not sure if its any side? back story.  
_

Much, Much Much Love to Kirei Yuki Tenshi! ( _When i read your review, i swear i almost happy-danced...) _


	4. All About Us

_Clearly, i Don't own._

* * *

"Hey" Neji sat down Next to Sakura. The others Were all doing their appointed tasks to prepare for the nighttime, but Neji was in luck as both he and the Pink-haired maiden finished earlier then expected.

Knowing the others as he did, this was likely to be the only time he would get to see his fiancée.

Sakura was sitting with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around them on the forest floor, but she still managed to shuffle around so that she was no longer facing him.

"Look" He grabbed her forearm and turned her back to face him, now he was squatting awkwardly, still holding her arm.

"What Hiashi wants, he gets. He wanted Hinata married, to a woman, for some strange reason, and this is what eventuated. For whatever reason, you were on Hinata-Sama's radar, but I know why you were on mine. I love you. I have for a long time."

He let go of her arm and stood up. "So. Now you know. I just, I just couldn't let that go unsaid. You can still hate me, hate us for this, but I love you, and nothing you can do could change that."

He walked away and began the menial campsite tasks.

* * *

Sakura was still alienated and silent well into the evening, but the entire travelling party was shocked when she quietly sat down next to Neji around the campfire for dinner. Only once she softly asked for Sai to pass her plate over did the spell break and conversations began once again. No one was willing to probe the sudden acceptance of the Hyuuga male, But Hinata was observing impassively.

'_It would seem that his prior contact has made him much more easily accepted.'_

This could be somewhat of a setback, but she was not deterred. She was the powerful, Hyuuga heir and Sakura was, first and foremost, hers. Neji was an unavoidable addition to that, but it wasn't something she could do much about. But at the same time, such a connection could work in her favor. To be closer to one Hyuuga was to be closer to all of them, and she and Neji tended to work in close quarters since her father had dictated that they would be the leaders of the clan, its head family. That would, logically mean more interaction with Sakura if she and Neji were on good terms again. Yes. This would defiantly work in her favor.

* * *

The Rest of the journey was relatively normal. Neji, who despite being back on decent terms with Sakura, was still no where near accepted by her self proclaimed 'body-guards' and hung towards the back of the group with the silent Hinata.

As they approached the Suna gates, they spied three figures waiting for them on the gates observation station.

"Gaara!" Naruto called.

All three figures dropped down as the Konoha shinobi came closer, and soon they were face to face with Kankuro, Temari and the Kazekage himself.

"Good afternoon, friends." Gaara stated formally.

"Sheesh man. Drop the formalities. We all know this is a bludge visit Gaara. Loosen up kiddo." Naruto scolded the red haired man.

"Yea Bro. Saku-Chans here." Kankuro threw in, looping an arm casually around Gaara's neck. "Chill Kid. It's a holiday for all of us, since were their political guides." Temari added, poking the irritated Kazekage.

There was something about all three sand Children (for, in her eyes, they were that and nothing more) Hinata instantly didn't like. It was a quality she recognized from many people in Konoha., in fact, it was a quality you could find almost anywhere.

Utter infatuation with Haruno Sakura.

With covert glances towards the Konoha party, She deduced that everyone, save for Sakura and Naruto, felt the same way about their hosts.

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

_Yes, it is excruciatingly short but i had to get something out. and believe me. coming up with this was like swallowing nails and having Chinese water treatment.t_

_Thanks for my reviewers, but as my computer is screwing up, i can't name them. sorry. _


	5. Chemical Dreams

_Wow. Its been a long time since I've updated, huh? I cant really offer any apologies, except that I can only write when I'm moved to do so and final's this year were hell in a hand basket._

_So, I hope to appease anyone who's still willing to read Matriarch with this shiny new chapter!_

_I don't own, capeche? _

* * *

**__**

I knew you, before you entered through the deadly Door  
It's eaten away at you, it's given you the itch  
You're dreaming of returning but you don't think you can

_**- Sellout, by George.**_

_

* * *

  
_

Sakura…was not built for the desert. But none the less, she loved Suna. She loved its sprawling, majestic architecture, and she loved its friendly, hardworking people, who were all fiercely loyal to their Kazekage. But most of all, she loved its spa's.

Spending a significant amount of her life with four attention-demanding boys, two over affectionate Sannin for teachers and the constant slew of lessons and missions as she had, Sakura grew to cherish what little time she did have to herself. More often than not, this was bath time. So, naturally, Sakura loved Bathing in all its forms. Especially day spas.

Suna was particularly famous for its spa's however. Withstanding the desert's naturally harsh climate was not exactly a recipe for Relaxation, rest and rejuvenation, and so this field had thrived as an outlet for any who wished for such qualities.

Being surrounded by desert on all sides meant that the Citizens of Sunagakure had the best exfoliated Skin in all the villages, but it was not so good for hydration. Thus, a Suna specialty was developed by one now very rich ex-medic Nin turned Hokage during her wandering years. Shizune had the royalties kept in a select account that Tsunade could only access on the stipulation that it was not used for gambling in any way shape or form.

Using a variation of a jutsu used for rapid hydration to those who were suffering intensive dehydration, the talented Soon to be Hokage created a deep hydration technique resembling osmosis. Let it never be said that Tsunade's appreciation for all forms of bathing and relaxation was not, at least, on par with Sakura's. She left the technique in the hands of the competent Suna Spa workers, and the rest is history.

So, naturally, Sakura was dying to visit the Spa, and, being the lovely _friend_ that she is, Temari made appointments for the both of them. Sakura didn't understand the glares sent at the blonde fan user by her friends. She was safe with Temari, so why were they acting so hostile?

* * *

Now, after hours of exceptional pampering, The Rosette haired female relaxed in the hot spring, allowing her mind to drift.

The whole business of this marriage was upsetting to say the least. Sakura, despite how experienced she was with battle, bloodshed and the way of the shinobi, was completely naive to the ways of romance, and dating, let alone marriage.

After she became driven to grow strong, fast, she had relinquished any hope of ever having a significant relationship with someone, she just didn't think she could survive if she were to get attached and then…_Lose them_. Like her parents. It took a lot for even her close circle of Almost-family to worm their way into her heart.

She was a cheerful, kind girl, but always somewhat distant if one were to really dissect her relationships with people she hadn't known for almost as long as she had been training.

Then, there was also… _**that.**_

When the emotional stress became too much, and she was feeling so isolated, that's when they started. _The dreams._

Visions of silver haired Men, and Cold eyed women who smelt like the wet grass just after a rain storm, cold hands, hard bodies, Flashes of pink light and Blades of hard, solid Wind, of Sneaking off into the night, and a tall, ancient tree.

* * *

_She knew she shouldn't do this. She knew it was wrong, immoral, and possibly illegal, but she couldn't stop. If __**He**__ were to ever discover her midnight escapes, he would crucify her. _

_But he couldn't understand. Ever. He would never know just how much __**she**__ completed her. They were two halves, and they needed to feel whole. She now knew what kept him slinking off to meet with__** her**__, the addiction she caused. How had he ever broken away from it? In her heart of hearts, she didn't truly believe he ever had. _

_And so we all switch places._

_

* * *

  
_

Sakura knew, deep down, that these were no dreams. They were memories. Of a past life, she didn't know. But they were real, and they held her heart. When she thought of love, she thought of the taste of bitter betrayal, of nights in forest clearings, of small rivets of pure, unadulterated Bliss surrounded by torrents of angst, heartache and Forbidden desires, the feeling of all consuming Jealously, The Flickering glow of a camp fire and the Pungent taste of ancient Herbal tea, of Ying and Yang, and One who holds her heart, One who holds her soul, each squeezing and snapping, breaking, piece by piece.

She could never give away her heart, for shadowy figures of the past held it. **Tightly.**

Her duty loomed, oppressive and dark as any storm cloud, just on the horizon.

* * *

It was nearly dark when Sakura made her way back to the Kazekage compound. Temari had gone ahead, wanting to get ready, so as to make it to a meeting held in the Kazekage tower that had already started by now, Whereas Sakura had enjoyed almost a full two hours more of pampering. And so, Sakura was left to her own devices for possibly the first time since she'd been given the life changing news.

Unfortunately, Sakura only knew how to get back to the Kazekage's place of residence one way. That one way happens to be a road that predominantly held clubs, bar's and restaurants.

The walk was uneventful, until she came upon a group of five men, clearly civilian, dressed nicely and obviously heading towards one of the already thriving establishments. They called out a few vulgar greetings and invitations, which she promptly ignored and continued on her way, but was stopped by a hand clasping down on her wrist and spinning her around, till she came nose to chest with one of the men.

She could smell a slight hint of alcohol on his breath, he was obviously participating in a bar crawl.

"I said, baby, why don't you join us?" his teeth ground all throughout the sentence.

She calmly disentangled herself and stated. "Your advances are unwanted. I suggest you be on your way."

"Don't you know who he is?" spluttered one of the males standing behind the one who made the mistake of touching her.

"Yea. Don't you know who I am, little girl?" the arrogant, idiotic man asked.

"Not that it affects my decision any, but no. Although, you do bare a striking resemblance to my great aunt Margret." She stated in a pseudo-thoughtful tone.

"He's THE Akitoki Shuichi." Another of the male's posse stated, as if expecting her to bow down, grovel and apologize.

"Well, at least someone around him remembers his name, as he clearly doesn't."

She spun on her heel and made to continue down the road, when she was once again stopped.

"Don't you wal-"

She cut him off.

"Look. I'm engaged. So back off." She really didn't want to play that card, as it meant acknowledging that she really was sucked into some loveless contract, but her reply was either that or a punch to the face followed by a kick in the groin, and she was supposed to be representing Konoha well.

"Heh." The man looked smug about something. "Then where's your ring, hey little girl?"

Sakura looked blankly down at her finger.

_That's right. It's still on my kitchen counter. I haven't touched it since that night._

_Damn it._

"Well, I, that is to say-"she began, but was cut off.

"Rest assured, my fiancée is indeed as she says she is, engaged."

Wolf, or Hinata, that is, Appeared by Sakura's side, gently pulling her arm from the man's grip, and sending the group of males a glare through her mask that held a very clear message. **Scram.**

The group was gone so fast, one would almost believe there was chakra involved.

Sakura turned, and began awkwardly "I- I mean, Thank you. For saving me- I mean, not saving me. For helping me. It's just, they wouldn't listen and I need to be a good representative and-"

Hinata cut her off.

"Your thanks are unneeded, but appreciated none the less. I was simply stating the truth."

Sakura's eyes flashed with unbidden angst and conflict at the reminder that yes, she was actually engaged. Hinata said nothing.

They began to move towards the Kazekage compound, the awkward silence broken by Hinata only after an amount of time had passed for Sakura to gather her thoughts and rein them under control appropriately once again. They were standing at the doorway now.

Hinata removed her ANBU mask, before looking down at Sakura.

"I think it best for you to wear your ring at all times. It would prevent situations like this and the many other million possibilities from occurring."

Sakura opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

Hinata swooped in, seemingly out of nowhere and planted a soft kiss on the rosettes Lips, before disappearing silently.

* * *

Sakura stood in the doorway, the final remnants of dusk handing in the air, fireflies flittering around precariously, wondering if Hinata was any more real than the Ghosting of her lips over Sakura's own, or if it had all been simply an illusion of her own confused, turbulent mind.

* * *

**__**

You're dreaming, You're dreaming of returning to that safe warm abyss  
It's given you the itch,  
It's given you an insatiable itch

**_-Sellout by George._**

* * *

_So, how was that? I know its been practically forever, and my writing style has possibly changed, but i finally got some more inspiration for this story, and viola! I would really like to know if the readers ( if any) like the track this is heading, or have any idea's at all, because usually through discussion am i motivated! Oh, and anyone who understands who the people were in the dream sequence, BRAVO! and i might end up making a one shot or a chapter revolving around the story behind that relationship as it so clearly deviates from cannon. _

_Review?_


	6. Alejandro

_Well... this is a...test run, of sorts. This story is Moving dangerously close to the border of crossover fiction._

_Read this, sample, shall we say, then i'd like opinions in relations to the questions down the bottom. ^^_

_Yea, as usual, I don't own._

* * *

_She hides true love._

_En su bolsillo_

_She's got a halo around her finger_

_Around you._

___And all those flames that burned before him._

_Now he's gotta firefight, gonna cool the bad.- __Alejandro, Lady GaGa_  


* * *

"_Wake up, we share the same soul! It's not like you can keep us apart!" She screamed, so distraught she hadn't even bothered to pull her shirt back into place from where it was hanging off one shoulder._

_Her lover looked on from her place behind Sakura, hands still gripping her waist with bruising force, Face showing apathy._

_Sakura's eyes dipped in sadness._

"_You said so yourself, Were the same person…" A whisper of the man's name left her lips…_

A name she didn't remember left a sour aftertaste on her lips as Sakura awoke, just as the sun began to peak over the rocky ridges surrounding Suna. And then the dam burst.

* * *

Naruto was just returning from patrolling the Kazekage mansion's perimeter, having not been able to sleep, when he heard the most heart wrenching sobs, sobs that rang of heart break, desperate and mixing with melancholy and nostalgia. Sobs he knew well.

Entering her room, he gathered his best and oldest friend into an embrace and did what they had done many times before. Wait it out.

* * *

They didn't speak, as they never did of it afterwards, but there was no need. They had an understanding, an understanding born of displaced emotions and memories that were always painfully out of their grasps, of the feelings that can only come of once being someone else.

Naruto made extra attempt that day to monopolize her attention with humorous and pointless anecdotes, dragging her attention towards him every time her eyes lingered too long on a cold eyed woman or a prideful looking male.

This girl-child was his life, he'd follow her to the ends of the earth and beyond, He knew no one, not even her _Psudo-fiancee's_, would _ever_ understand her like he could. And yet, he felt almost disappointed in himself, like the information she was subconsciously reaching for was just out of his grasp also.

And, indeed, it was. Stored in a file Named _Kyuubi._

* * *

_She's not broken,_

_She's just a baby._

_She's got both hands_

_in her pockets._

_And she wont look at you,_

_Won't look at you - Alejandro, Lady GaGa_

_

* * *

_

_Well, okie dokie then._

_1) Didya like it?_

_2) Didya guess what the crossover would be?_

_3) Do you think it should become somewhat of a crossover ( meaning i might actually use the names and be less cryptically vague and possibly explain or bring in an obscure character?)_

_4) Should I even continue with this subplot, or just disregard it?_

_5) Should i even bother continuing this fiction?_

_6) Anything else you want to add. ^^_

_Constructive criticism is a writer's best friend._


	7. Te Amo

_Yes, i know, its been a long time... but senior years' a lot worse than what I expected. So, enjoy! (standard disclaimer applies, as always). _

_

* * *

_

**And, indeed, it was. Stored in a file Named _Kyuubi._**

**_

* * *

_**

_My soul is awry, without asking why_

_ Te amo, te amo_

_Don't it mean I love you?_

**_

* * *

_**

It was there.

The ticking time bomb was right there.

Right in front of her.

Balancing precariously on the edge of the dresser.

A part of Sakura wondered if it should fall, would it detonate?

* * *

She had done it. Early yesterday morning, too early to really even be deemed such; she had sent the request, one her ever dutiful mother complied with, if melancholic about doing so. And so, there it sat, twinkling, winking innocently in the morning sun as if it weren't the physical manifestation of her earthly worries.

The ring was undoubtedly expensive, and inarguably beautiful; it held a feel of elegance, of grace and poise, an antique for sure. It was something she pictured had bedazzled the finger of many a lady, something for a Hime or a Daimyo's wife to have worn as her ladies in waiting and maid servants, the ladies of the court cooed over. Something the Hyuuga head family mistress, the lady, had undoubtedly held for generations.

_It had no place on the work worn hands of a __Kunoichi. _

But still, she signed and slipped it on that dreaded finger. Shockingly enough, it fit.

"She had it resized, you know."

Turning, startled, she noticed Neji leaning on the door frame. "Pardon?"

He pushed off the wall, and moved to stand beside her, his gaze joining hers on the ring.

"Hinata. When word got out she'd taken the matriarchal ring to the jewellers, there was nearly a riot. It hadn't been altered since the day it was first created. Some of the cousins, mostly people Hinata-san and I share a grandfather with, were furious. Ryuko, particularly, was enraged. She's had her eye on that ring since the day she knew what a marriage was." He smiled wryly, as if it were to be expected of this Ryuko. It gave Sakura pause, what kind of marriage obsessed family was she being thrust into?

"But... surely, of all the women to have been Lady, they could not all have had the same ring size? That's simply not feasible!"

He shook his head. "No, women for who the ring did not fit were not given leave to possess it. They were given alternative options. It has long been suspicion, however, that a women whose finger did not fit that ring, was not fit to be Matriarch."

Her blank expression must have said it all, for Neji continued "Surely you did not think I simply pulled the concept of fate and destiny from thin air, Sakura? Our family long held the old ways; still we keep a private shrine and follow it. Hinata, having the ring altered, was plainly stating she would not be swayed by the ancient ways, nor suspicion, or doubt, or any other kind of obstacle. It is this resolve that makes her father, Hiashi-sama, so accepting. When the complaints came to him, he laughed! He fell right off the dais, rolling on the Tatami mats, tears of mirth brimming. He had never been so proud, he said. Her gall made for a fine leader."

Her eyes drifted back to the ring, thoughts rolling around in her head tumultuously, and threads of acceptable beginning to weave through her heart._ No. The ring did not go with her pyjamas at all._

_

* * *

_

*poke*

…

*poke*

…

*Prod*

…

*Nudge*

…

Then, just as Naruto was pulling the large fish from behind his back, Gaara's black rimmed eyes unclouded and his head snapped towards the three male members of team 7 currently in Suna.

"Yes?"

A sharp gust of wind blew through a window, enhancing the awkward silence that had settled in the room at the Kazekage tower.

"Well, er, Gaara, see here… uh…." Naruto trailed off, rubbing the back of his head.

Sai snorted disbelievingly.

"Hn. What the dobe was trying to say is, you practically fell asleep, mid sentence."

"Oh?" he questioned, although really, he already knew it was truth. Pushing the sound of Naruto's cry "Dattebayo!" to the back of his mind, Gaara allowed himself to return to his thoughts.

The Ichibi, far from leaving his hosts body when the Akatsuki attempted to extract him, clung on viciously, not willing to go to his apparent death and so, instead of a demon spirit, all Deidara, Nuke Nin of Iwa, member of Akatsuki received was a whole lot of blood lust and anger. Unsurprisingly, Shukaku was much more bearable in most ways without it.

He could sleep, he no longer felt the insurmountable urge to kill constantly and he no longer had to cater to the demons tastes in food. There were downsides though. Shukaku liked to share past experiences, opinions, memories and thoughts, all which clouded his awareness to the outside world.

And there was one particular instance the Tanuki was always adamant about sharing, many times over the years…

Outside Gaara's thoughts, things were not so intense.

"Teme, I think you broke him." Sai commented nonchalantly.

* * *

They sat at dinner that evening around the table at Kazekage mansion, the more effervescent of the group talking, laughing, while the others looked on, enjoying the atmosphere. Hinata, from her seat besides Sakura smiled, a light lifting at the corner of her mouth as she admired the sparkling light that lit her fiancée's eyes.

In a bold move, she placed her hand on top of Sakura's own on the table, entwining fingers and watching her face for a reaction.

Sakura slightly tensed at the touch, but otherwise made no move to prevent it.

A gasping messenger ran in, flustered, obviously having moved at speeds foreign to even shinobi. "It's happened."

* * *

_That's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over_

_I hold her hand, I got no choice- Te Amo By Rhianna_

* * *

_Dun DUN! terrible attempt at a cliffhanger, I'm afraid. R&R. you're already halfway through, so why not Review? :) Oh, and fyi.. the use of the some lyrics should probably not be interoperated as straight forwards as it seems all the time._


	8. Lovefool

_yup, still don't own. Quicker update, aren'tcha pleased? _

* * *

_A gasping messenger ran in, flustered, obviously having moved at speeds foreign to even shinobi. "It's happened."_

_

* * *

_

"Don't go."

Sakura paused from her place by the bed, arm raised but paused, mid movement, the laces of her boot pulled tight but loosening with her slack grip, untied.

"Sasuke?" He stood rigid, just out of the doorway, barely in the room, almost enveloped by shadow.

"Hn."

He waited, but when she did not move, nor make no motion to acknowledge his words or his presence other than stare blankly, frozen, he continued.

"You heard me."

She sighed and continued her previous movement. Pulling her laces tighter, swiftly knotting them and removing her foot from the side of the bed, coming to rest down on the ground beside the other. She looked over to him, and sighed.

"Sasuke, you know as long as we are here we are representing Konoha. I can't in good conscious turn down a plea for help when we all know I'm the best person for the job. It's either this or Gaara sends for Tsunade, and that's time, days we can't be wasting. There are injured, sick, helpless people out there, children, trapped with villains far worse than those from their story books. I won't leave them like that."

She looked something of a myth, desert winds ruffling the curtains behind her,

standing there with her back to the moonlight. It was in that precise moment Sasuke knew he would never feel more strongly than he did then. He knew they were not to be, and so he would eventually go, find a girl he could have a...pleasant existence with, but the emotions would never run through his veins any more strongly than they did for this girl. Men like Sasuke were selfish, loved only once and she was about to throw herself headlong into death's waiting arms.

"I…. Can't someone else go?"

She crossed her arms.

"Like who Sasuke? You? Naruto? These people don't just need someone to fight off the attackers; they need someone to heal them. You heard Gaara, they were expecting an attack on Suna, not a civilian hostage situation. For all the times you could beat the people holding those people hostage, the injured would die several times over before they could reach a medic. They need me."

He glared. Her sarcasm was neither appreciated nor warranted.

"A Suna medic. This is their town, they are in their country. They should send one of their own." He hissed.

She rolled her eyes.

"Right. Because Suna medics aren't actually Nin, or did you forget? They keep their medic's in the hospital, field Nin learn enough to get by and keep their wounded stable till they can get to the hospital. But you knew that. And don't suggest a team being sent, one person is going because one woman got away. You were there for the report. They found them via body heat. Some form of detection method. The fact that she was able to loosen her bonds and sneak away proves that they cannot detect the amount of body heat a general small female radiates. Anymore and we'd be taking needless chances. There is an entire community of good people held hostage in their own temple, on their own holy grounds out there that need help. I'm going Sasuke, try to stop me and you'll understand why pervy-sage has never tried to spy on me."

Their glares met, hardened eyes battled, struck each other like a collision of metal blades. Hers gaining strength from the rarity of it, His, from the practice. Finally, she sheathed her proverbial weapon, eyes trailed downwards.

"I don't want to fight you on this. I'm not weak. Let me do what I was born for. I need to help people. Please understand that."

Sliding the last scroll into her belt, she brushed past his immobile form.

"Stay safe."

The words drifted out, almost as silence, into the moonlight.

* * *

She met little active resistance elsewhere. Naruto, as always, accepted her need to protect and help those that could not do so for themselves, an odd, unplaced shine in his eyes, those from Suna reverently thanked her, wished her a safe journey and promised reinforcements to be waiting, just behind her, out of sensing range.

Sai smiled and hugged her a little too tight; Sasuke came down behind her and said nothing, but nodded to her when she met his eyes. Neji quietly slipped a necklace of odd symbols and beads over her head, kissed her hand and stepped back.

Hinata, unnoticed until now strode boldly up, pushing through the circle of people surrounding her and roughly pulled her to her own chest, fiercely gripping Sakura's own smaller body. They stood like that for an elongated moment, before Hinata swiftly unraveled her arms and held the pixie-like girl at arm's length by the shoulders.

'Come back to me."

And then she was gone.

* * *

A woman kneeled. Priestess as she had been in this and every life, she was resolute, serene and calming, a rock in the ocean of chaos her temple had become. Her fellow believers, her family, her villagers were scattered in disarray around her. The stronger ones bound, bleeding, some unconscious, the weaker held in place by threats, small wounds and menacing looks, and yet, she, the lone priestess Akane, portrayer of a dwindling faith knelt still, head bowed under the great statue, and prayed.

_Kami, I beg, for the good of your people, send as you always have in our time of need, a protector. Allow the pure hearted to rise again and protect those who find themselves in need of your aid in this most blackened era…._

_

* * *

_

Sakura ran.

Concentrating only on her destination, the mission at hand, Guerilla tactics and medical jutsu swam in her thoughts. An undetermined sense flared inside her, and she came to an abrupt halt on the forest floor.

A soft, sweet breeze blew through the otherwise calm treetops, and Sakura's sense of urgency heightened. For a moment, her world warped around her, dancing with the wind. Her energy levels, previously bordering on average if not slightly depleted from travel seemed limitless. Her gaze rose to the horizon, and she noticed a temple in the distance.

She continued on her mission with renewed vigor.

* * *

_Well, as you may have guessed, I know next to nothing about Shintoism, or much of religion in general, so forgive my lack of knowledge there. R & R?_


	9. Untill We Bleed

Please see the author's note at the bottom. Disclaimer stands.

* * *

**Previously:**

_As she walked by, her eyes slid to the side of there own accord…__… And met emerald. _

_You can still hate me, hate us for this, but I love you, and nothing you can do could change that."_

_When the emotional stress became too much, and she was feeling so isolated, that's when they started. The dreams._

_She could never give away her heart, for shadowy figures of the past held it. **Tightly.**  
_

_This girl-child was his life, he'd follow her to the ends of the earth and beyond, He knew no one, not even her Psudo-fiancee's, would ever understand her like he could. _**  
**

_Hinata, having the ring altered, was plainly stating she would not be swayed by the ancient ways, nor suspicion, or doubt, or any other kind of obstacle._

_Shukaku liked to share past experiences, opinions, memories and thoughts, all which clouded his awareness to the outside world. __And there was one particular instance the Tanuki was always adamant about sharing, many times over the years…_

_Men like Sasuke were selfish, loved only once and she was about to throw herself headlong into death's waiting arms. _

_Allow the pure hearted to rise again and protect those who find themselves in need of your aid in this most blackened era…._

_She continued on her mission with renewed vigor._

* * *

_So we're bound to linger on  
We drink the fatal drop  
Then love until we bleed  
Then fall apart in parts  
_

* * *

Pacing up and down the small room (a service closet if she wasn't mistaken, undoubtedly one of many in the expansive Kazekage estate) at a rapid pace, Hinata's thoughts swirled rapidly, mixing and pulsing but making nothing of a sensible concoction what so ever.

What was she doing?

Following no trace of sense, waiting helplessly while the one who was _hers _rode off into the sunset on the 'next big adventure' like some sort of pathetic little _wife?_ How did this happen? Obviously something had been slipped into her food.

Her intentions resolute, she flung open the door and stomped back towards the congregation, her steps working emphatically to alert all those present of her new resolve.

She wasn't going to ask, they were going to be told.

* * *

Things didn't work quite the way she had planned, but part of being an exceptional shinobi was knowing how to work with what one was given. As such, when the Kazekage completely overruled her _right_ as primary protector of the Konoha embassy party and left shortly afterwards with a group of thoroughly _substandard _ Suna shinobi as backup for someone who was under _her_ direct protection, Hinata didn't allow such a minor setback to hinder her plans.

She was going to be there for her fiancé, and nothing some pathetic little _child _playing dressups in a robe and stupid hat said was going to stop her. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that Hinata needed them (she didn't know where this supposedly sacred place was, surprisingly enough, most ANBU captains on missions don't have much time for sightseeing) she would be miles ahead of the whole supposed rescue party.

As it was, she found it morbidly amusing that not even their Kage realized they were being followed. But not surprising. She was who she was, not without merit after all.

Upon entering a heavily forested area, she was shocked to a standstill when she felt the heavy, almost muggy feeling of chakra in the air. It felt nostalgic, something similar to a scent from one's ancient childhood, with a large dose of exotic mingling and claiming it, making the chakra almost unrecognizable. Almost.

Scouting ahead and seeing the party she was tracing hadn't noticed the damn near obvious prevalence of Sakura's chakra flooding the forest; she hastened –near tripling her pace- following the much more efficient chakra trail instead of the dawdling Suna party.

Something wasn't right.

* * *

Bodies decorated the grounds of the ancient shrine, though most proved to be merely unconscious, civilians who most likely feinted upon seeing a display of violence they were not accustomed to. The romanticism forced upon shinobi was just that, after all. Their work was bloody and brutal. It explained the large distance between graduating numbers of genin and chunin, after all.

The telltale poolings of blood marked what became of the offenders (it didn't pay to make an enemy of a medic, they knew one's body better than it's possessor, after all) and the shattered stone walls from which these pools leaked enhanced the idea that it was doubly unintelligent to make an enemy of a battle medic, and finally, the mangled limbs poking through said rubble stated that it was far too late for these fools to be learning these valuable lessons.

The unconscious civilians showed signs of medical attention, and believing them to be in no imminent danger, Hinata set off for a more intensive search for her missing medic.

Having scouted the grounds and she began to explore the shrine complex. Small blood splatters dusting several worn pathways indicated she was on the right pathway, as did a slightly askew shoji door.

Sensing the –inexplicably delayed- arrival of the Suna cleanup party, she loosened her dampener on her chakra, allowing them to sense her in the event that Sakura would need, at the very least, a drink. With an uncharacteristic mental snort, Hinata came to the conclusion that she wouldn't find the shinobi capable of much more than menial tasks in any case.

The halls held a sense of ancient majesty, as though time itself dwelt within its damp stone walls. Moving through an entrance room, she came across the scene of a battle, however it appeared to be one in which her medic hadn't been involved in. In the place of shattered walls and bones, there were broken arrows and deep groves in the stone walls.

There were neither dead nor live bodies to explain this odd phenomenon.

* * *

Coming to the end of the complex labyrinth, she found a grand set of doors made from an old wood. Unidentifiable, the wood was a color almost mimicking silver, but with a distinct maroon undertone that gave the door an eerie appearance. In juxtaposition with her cousin, Hinata was not one to hold to superstition or simple _eerie_ feelings and so, pushed through the doors with little hesitance.

Scanning the room, she noted it to be what she presumed was the innermost sanctuary of the shine. Odd implements ensconced within niches in the stone walls, the room shimmered with incense smoke and dimly flickered in the light of several candles, the only ones lit from more than a hundred. As she watched, one more spluttered and gave out; dying with a simple whisper of smoke to commemorate it's passing. Her keen eyes skimmed the area, noting the focal point to be some sort of stone and jewel carving, darting to darkened corners and finding no threat.

And then, her all seeing eyes found something she sought to unsee. Flecked with blood- indiscriminately hers and otherwise- Sakura laid, head propped against the monument, body slumped adjacent. Ancient scenes of a mystical battle dripped in new blood, running from the pinkette's matted hair.

It was an eon of unthinking horror.

* * *

When she began thinking on a higher level of consciousness once more, she found herself kneeling. The limp body she clutched emanated warmth, which was quite possibly the only factor keeping Hinata sane.

Engaging her dousu, a rudimentary scan revealed her precious cargo was not, at least in the clutches of imminent death. This calmed the usually icy cool ANBU captain little, and so she stilled, grasping the body in her battle hardened arms and refusing to relinquish.

Still, no one had entered the building. Hinata, with her newly returning cognitive ability, through a split second analysis found this unsettling; however she was drawn from her thoughts when the body shifted.

A strangled moan and a few unintelligible mutterings with unfamiliar accentuations followed, before glazed, murky green eyes with rapidly shrinking pupils opened.

Again, in that unfamiliar accent, she whispered.

"Kikyo?"

* * *

_And if bridges gotta fall, then you'll fall, too _

* * *

_I know, it's been a while, but lots of things have been going on that I won't bore you with, and the point is that I've been burned out of writing for a while. I'm trying to get back into this, because i wouldn't want to disappoint my lovely reviewers, but at present I'm struggling not to either give up (because I'm terrible at concluding stories) or to turn this into a crossover. This chapter, especially, is walking the dangerous line. I could viably work around that whole crossover allusion, however... it would leave questions unanswered. Although, seeing as the original focus of this story was supposed to be HinataXSakuraXNeji... i don't suppose that's the most important thing? I could really use some advice from anyone still bothering with this (and me) to see what you're opinions are, and also as encouragement to get my writing drive back. My writing style's changed a bit since I've been gone, and it was a struggle to assimilate what I'd already written of this chapter and they new stuff, so I hope you guys appreciate it, and drop me a line. :) Thanks for sticking with me, and I hope to hear from you. Even if it's to tell me it sucks. Because hey, at least you'd be being honest. _


End file.
